


Пчхи-хологический контакт

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая Директива приобретает смысл, о котором Кирк никогда не думал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пчхи-хологический контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на "Star Trek Reverse 2"

\- Ке-ке-ке-кэптейн! Никогда больше, слышите – _никогда больше_ – вы не уговорите меня на такую авантюру, – у Скотти тряслись руки, но подбородок, синий от утреннего бритья, он воинственно выпятил. Будь здесь капитан, это, очень может быть, произвело бы на него впечатление. Но капитана потеряли. 

Как обычно. 

Спок влип в то, что осталось от пульта управления транспортатором. Буквально распластался на его останках ( «его» - это транспортатора, конечно, а не капитана). Строго говоря, пульт пока нельзя было называть полноправными «останками», потому что в данный момент времени он продолжал разваливаться, и, в тщетной попытке остановить мгновенье, Спок сканировал состояние шкал своей ультра-мега-оперативной памятью, исхудалым коршуном изогнувшись над непристойно ненадежной техникой. Кабина транспортатора дымилась, словно стакан из-под неудачно подожженной самбуки.

И все это – в соответствии с законами оптики – мельтешило в точке схождения перспективы, находящейся в естественной камере-обскуре, принадлежащей странному избыточному механизму под названием "человеческое тело", частично отражаясь от роговицы, частично преломляясь, частично проникая внутрь переплетения кровеносных сосудов, дендритов, аксонов, и прочей лабуды, название для которой именно сейчас доктору Маккою было некогда извлекать из недр _своей_ оперативной памяти. Потому что из-за авторского произвола, выбравшего его лирическим героем, безобразная сцена отражалась в его личном глазу, что ему – глазу – не добавляло доброты и гармонии.

Мозг Маккоя, взбудораженный возмутительной модуляцией потока фотонов, активировал зону, отвечающую за речь. 

\- Дурак! – сгенерировал мозг первым делом. – Идиот! – Мозг не знал пока, к кому конкретно отнести данный речевой оборот, но посчитал, что тот так или иначе пригодится в хозяйстве. – Куда вы его запроторили?   
\- Некорректный вопрос, доктор, - отозвался Спок. – Судя по последним показаниям датчиков, нужно использовать иное местоимение. И, может быть, предикатив.  
\- Когда? – предположила Ухура.  
\- Зачем? – заинтересовался Скотти.  
\- Мертвым? – ужаснулся Маккой.  
Спок обвел всех взглядом, не сулившим присутствующим ничего простого. И вымолвил:   
\- В кого...

***

В предыдущих сериях.   
В рамках пятилетней миссии командование навешивало на «Энтерпрайз» самые разнообразные функции, словно никак не могло решить, являлся ли все-таки борт NCC-1701 кораблем военным, разведывательным, патрульным или исследовательским. Времена на дворе стояли непростые. Для дальнего космоса, поделенного между интересами четырех активно-агрессивных, одной пассивно-агрессивной и множества неагрессивных, но по мере сил вредничающих рас, заканчивался период фронтира. То, что было разведано – на пределе хода самых дальнобойных единиц флота - надлежало осваивать. Границы зон были неопределенными и длинными, чертовски длинными. Поэтому "Энтерпрайз" носился, предотвращая вспышки венерианской оспы, доставляя почту, инспектируя тюрьмы, подвозя чиновников и солдат, сшибая встречные клингонские, ромуланские, андорианские и кто-знает-еще-какие корабли и походя – всегда внезапно – вступая в контакт с цивилизациями, которые Звездный Флот в запаре фронтира не заметил. 

Но все-таки – так считал Кирк, а значит, так и было – «Энтерпрайз» в первую очередь был переносным кусочком матери-Земли, уголком безопасности и теплым ностальгическим сувениром для нескольких сотен землян, рассаженных на слабоосвоенные куски полезных химических соединений за сотни парсеков друг от друга и безнадежно затерянных в пустоте дальнего космоса. 

Поэтому передатчик «Энтерпрайза» всегда был включен на SOS-волне. И когда ловил «спасите-наши-души» сигнал – не медлил.

***

Все началось в тот день, когда Маккой увидел записку на кофейном репликаторе в кают-компании.   
_«Кэптн. Я все-таки хочу попробовать тут штуку с фазовой расфокусировкой транспортатора. М.С.»  
«А погонять Энтерпрайз на дозвуковой ты не хочешь? Подай рапорт. К.»  
«Ты не поставишь визу на рапорте. М.С.»  
«Конечно, не поставлю. И на репликаторе не поставлю. И на гербовом пергаменте с кистями. Слезь с меня. К.»  
«Напоминаю, что транспортатор – механизм с не до конца документированными свойствами. Модификации вне порта приписки запрещены уставом. Ст. помощн.»  
«Ну, так уж и запрещены. Не рекомендованы. К.»  
«Спок, не будь буквоедом. Это будет очень крутая модификация! М.С.»  
«Если будет. К.»  
«Монти, что ты задумал? У.»_

На следующий день записки исчезли. 

В чем заключается наша задача, как единственного разумного существа на этом островке сумасшествия, спросил Маккой другого себя, того, который отражался в пробирке с темной односолодовой жидкостью. Пра-а-авильно, наша задача – склеивать то, что ломается после совместных чаепитий этой троицы мартовских безумцев. Мысленно Маккой пожал себе руку, допил, положим, не совсем чай, и на следующие корабельные сутки объявил тотальный медосмотр. С прививками. 

Вестник кофейного репликатора:   
_«Мне некогда бегать до лазарета и обратно. Здесь все привиты, а кто не привит – тот резистентный к земным микроорганизмам инопланетянин. К.»  
«В чем смысл повторных анализов? Ст. оф. по науке»  
«Маккой, приказываю, уймись, у нас форс-мажор. Мы приняли SOS. К.»_

У Маккоя тоже был форсмажор. Взяв пробы крови у экипажа, он заметил кое-что странное. Поскольку, заглядывая на мостик, он видел только согнутые спины тесно совещающегося командного состава на фоне растущей кучи неразобранных рапортов, он решил прибегнуть к кофейно-репликаторной почте.

_«У меня в крови неизвестный микроорганизм. Л.М.»  
«Венерический? К.»  
«Венерическими бывают только болезни, а ты – невежда. Л.М.»  
«Тогда я не при чем. К.»  
«Патогенный? Ст. оф. по науке»  
«Не знаю!!! Л.М.»  
«Транспортатор настроен. Я приготовил лабораторную крысу. М.С.»  
«Крыса не сможет описать свой субъективный опыт. К.»  
«Можно отследить ее жизненные показатели. А ты даже не думай. М.С.»  
«Нет времени. К.»  
«Что происходит? Л.М.»  
«Я же разрешил тебе копаться в транспортаторе. К.»  
«Вам нельзя, кэптн. М.С.»  
«Можно. К.»  
«Какого (зачеркнуто) происходит??? Л.М.»  
«Сигнал SOS не дает вам права рисковать старшими офицерами. Позвольте напомнить, что Устав… (кусок стикера оторван)»  
«Спок, отговори его! Л.М.»  
«Я не досчитался спасательной капсулы. М.С.»  
«Джентльмены, когда вы будете это читать, я уже транспортируюсь. С собой беру коротковолновой передатчик. Ухура знает, как настроить связь. Спок, прошу тебя осуществлять круглосуточную информационную поддержку. Боунз, я все слышу! Угадай, почему? К.»_

***

\- …И уменьшенным, - добавил Спок.

***

\- Хочешь сказать, что этот… Авантюрист… Сейчас рассекает в моей крови? – Маккой подавил внезапно накатившее яростное желание почесаться. – Но как?   
\- Модификация, произведенная главным инженером Скоттом, позволяет транспортатору осуществлять не только упорядоченный варп-переход отдельных элементарных частиц, но и модулировать их волновую составляющую, что, в свою очередь…  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал Маккой. – Молчи. Я ничего не хочу знать. Мне плохо.   
Он закатил глаза.   
\- Мне тоже, - признался Скотти. По его лбу стекали крупные капли пота.

***

Так что, строго говоря, капитана они не потеряли. Как объяснил Скотти, дефазирование капитана есть обратимый процесс, и, как только они восстановят транспортатор - _если_ они восстановят транспортатор - Кирка можно будет вернуть вместе с теми, на чей сигнал SOS он нацелился при транспортации. Правда, добавил Скотт виновато, желательно знать точные координаты. Метод триангуляции источника радиоволн даст в таких масштабах чудовищную погрешность. 

Ухура приняла на коротких волнах сообщение, звучащее, как невыносимый, сверлящий уши визг. 

\- Если его замедлить в несколько тысяч раз, получим упорядоченный сигнал, скорее всего, морзянку, - сказала она. – Кирк жив. 

Пальцы Ухуры забегали по клавишам лингвистического модуля.   
Маккой прекратил носиться по мостику, натыкаясь на мебель. Спок спросил:   
\- Значит ли это, что фазовое время капитана, назовем его «субъективным»…  
\- Ускорено по отношению к нашему, - кивнула Ухура. – В три тысячи шестьсот пятьдесят два и сорок две сотых раза. Расшифровываю фрагмент.   
\- Слава богу, - выдохнул Маккой. – Ну, я пошел заниматься составлением антибиотика. Я болен.  
\- Постойте, доктор, - Ухура смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.   
\- В чем дело?   
\- Первые же слова сообщения Кирка: «Никаких антибиотиков».

У Маккоя отвисла челюсть. В паузу вклинился Спок:   
\- А дальше?   
Ухура откатилась от пульта и слабым взмахом руки показала на экран:   
\- Читайте сами.   
Текст на экране постоянно удлинялся. Как только в лингвистический модуль поступали новые сообщения, строчки продвигались из нижней части в верхнюю. Второй строкой значилось:   
_«Вау!»_  
А третьей:   
_«Это земляне»._

***

\- Обратная связь возможна, – сказал Спок. - Компьютера в капсуле капитана достаточно для собирания растянутых во времени фрагментов радиосообщения.

У Маккоя зудело все, волнами накатывала тошнота и на периферии зрения мельтешила мерзкая рябь. Чтобы быть в курсе событий, Маккой перетащил часть оборудования, включая наноскоп, из лазарета на мостик. Он ввел себе в кровь нанокамеры, и сейчас, переключаясь между их трансляциями в случайном порядке, пытался увидеть, что происходит в микромире, поглотившем Кирка. Маккой старался сосредоточиться на формальной стороне процесса – осознать, что нем болтается и генерирует токсины, как самый настоящий вирус, земная колония, он в принципе не мог.

Сообщения от Кирка приходили постоянно. Спок сменил Ухуру, сидя в ее кресле и вчитываясь в обновляющиеся строчки. То, что успевал, он произносил вслух, остальное загонял в корабельный компьютер для анализа с помощью стратегического блока. Судя по запросам Кирка, внутри Маккоя образовались политические проблемы.

То, что отстукивал на клавиатуре лингвистического модуля Спок для перевода в морзянку, Маккой не видел, поэтому представлял себе ход диалога только по ответам Кирка. 

_«Переоборудовал систему жизнеобеспечения капсулы на замкнутый цикл. Немного освоился. Люди дезориентированы. Они тут несколько лет медленно и побитно генерировали SOS, и, похоже, на этом исчерпались. Пытаемся создать силы самообороны. Фагоциты – большая проблема»_ , - монотонно произносил Спок. 

\- Я приношу извинения от имени своих фагоцитов, - пробормотал Маккой. На экране наноскопа проплывали оболочки клеток, похожие на сильно эродированную луну. Он увеличил разрешение на два порядка. Появилось нечто вроде бредового ландшафта. Молекулярные цепочки колыхались под действием электромагнитного взаимодействия. Щелк. Пусто. Щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк: Маккой переключался с одной нанокамеры на другую. Пусто. Пусто, черт все побери.

 _«…Причиной недомоганий являются отходы холодного ядерного синтеза – почти две сотни кораблей перерабатывают никель организма в медь. Масштабы переработки невелики, но в качестве побочного эффекта они сбрасывают в плазму крови химический катализатор…»_.

\- Ты можешь спросить, хотя бы, на каком размерном порядке мне его искать? Он же не превратился в бредящий морзянкой кварк?  
\- Тогда бы он вряд ли мог дышать и поддерживать обмен веществ. Не говоря уже о том, что мозг позвоночного не может существовать даже на мономолекулярном уровне. Куда вы, доктор, дели школьный курс биологии?   
\- Туда же, куда и здравый смысл, когда пустился в эту космическую регату. Какого черта они все вообще делают в моей крови? Чего их именно туда принесло?   
\- В межзвездном пространстве не так уж много несвязанного никеля. Скорее даже чрезвычайно мало. Вероятно, их ресурс уже был истощен и наше появление стало для них подарком судьбы. А вам, доктор… __

_«…Попробуйте обойтись без теоретизирования. Я стараюсь не угробить Боунза, пока вы нас вытаскиваете. Слишком медленно вытаскиваете, на мой вкус. Хочу уговорить наших беженцев производить меньше вредных для экосистемы отходов»_. 

\- Экосистема – это я, - констатировал под нос Маккой. Щелк. Щелк. Щелк. У него слезились глаза. 

\- … Вам, доктор, просто повезло. 

На экране коммуникатора замаячил возбужденный Скотти. Он нес сенсационную весть.   
\- Я вспомнил! Вспомнил! Несколько недель назад сюда отправилось «Созвездие»…

***

Федерация – это конгломерат. С тех пор, как экономическое процветание более-менее погасило на Земле центростремительные тенденции, а человечество перевело дух и решительно задрало голову к небесам, шагнув в эпоху настоящей эксплуатации дальнего космоса, появились люди, считавшие, что геоцентризм себя тоже изжил. И, поскольку климатизация непригодных для жизни небесных тел все еще находилась на стадии научного проекта, эти люди – homo novus - все громче говорили о том, что неодобрение, выказываемое Федерацией гражданским колониальным проектам, тормозит экспансию космоса. Люди – говорили они, - созданы для покорения вершин, и, когда одна вершина позади, впереди обязательно должна встать другая, как минимум, такая же высокая, иначе цивилизацию ждет стагнация, распад и поглощение соседями. Последний аргумент привлекал к Хомо Новус множество сторонников – так Звездному Флоту аукнулась политика засекречивания информации о вооруженных конфликтах. Людям свойственно бояться того, чего они не знают.

Земляне боялись своих инопланетных соседей. 

Обыватели боялись физического завоевания, технократы опасались экономического превосходства, и тех и других терзал комплекс отстраненности – там, среди звезд, творились необыкновенный дела, в которых они совсем, совсем не принимали участия. 

Таким образом родился (как большинство плохих идей - в результате голосования) проект «Созвездие». В три этапа: экономия ресурсов, строительство транспортов, получение топлива – участники проекта добились того, чего хотели – свободно парить и бороться за существование среди звезд. Совет Федерации, поскрипев государственной машиной, выделил проекту энергетическую квоту, так как, к глубокому сожалению наиболее дальновидных его членов, все еще существовал демократический кодекс. Кораблики, в которые себя заключили Хомо Новус, были простейшими модулями жизнеобеспечения, снабженными варп-двигателями и навигационным псевдоинтеллектом, а так же набором мануалов по управлению всем этим для душевного спокойствия технократов. Все приятные излишества, включая квалифицированную команду, предполагалось создать в процессе борьбы за существование.

Колония «Созвездие» варпнулась в облюбованный заранее квадрант, не без хвастовства доложила об этом на Землю, а затем сгинула, оставив по себе лишь сигнал SOS. Первым на него наткнулся материализовавшийся в том же квадранте «Энтерпрайз».

***

На мостике, если не считать шороха клавиш под пальцами Спока, повисла тишина.   
\- Но каким же образом?.. – спросила Ухура.  
 _«Скотти, дружище»_ , – монотонно прочитал Спок. – _«Все это чертовски интересно, но как там транспортатор? Я не хотел бы провести остаток жизни, болтаясь в жидкостях Боунза. Что привело земную колонию в такое плачевное состояние, можно выяснить и позднее»_.

***

Маккой заметил, что периодически чесотка и сопли усиливались. Было ли это психосоматическим явлением, или отражением неких экосоциальных изменений в колонии «Созвездие» - он не знал. Сообщения Кирка скорее приводили его в недоумение, чем просвещали. 

_«Политика экономии ресурсов провалилась. Они отменили индивидуальный климат-контроль и ночные вечеринки в печени, но на головидении взбунтовались. Самая популярная передача тут - «Игра на нервах». Отдельные экстремалы лавируют между нервными окончаниями, уворачиваясь от электрических разрядов»._

_«Фазовый сдвиг местный фольклор называет «Провалом». Интересные слухи: они провалились, когда кто-то опытным путем решил проверить, кто победит, если варп-двигатель поставить в транспортатор. Что-то мне это напоминает»._

_«Скотти, ума не приложу, как их доставать. Они даже в очередь к принесению присяги выстроиться неспособны. Да, я ввел военную диктатуру. Медленно дрейфуем к коронарным артериям или куда-то в том направлении. Не могу точно сказать – я заканчивал факультет менеджмента, а не медицинский. Может, это сонная артерия или типа того»._

_«Ввел Директиву о Невмешательстве в Организм и запретил рафтинг по спинному мозгу»._

_«Живем активной социальной жизнью. Технократы интригуют против гуманитариев, сторонники дрейфа против движения "Назад в легкие". Транспортируются из модуля в модуль и проводят собрания. С Директивой о Невмешательстве в Организм все согласны, но никто ее не соблюдает. Охрана периметра из рук вон. Вчера какая-то амеба не торопясь поглотила складской модуль, никто и пальцем не пошевелил. Только одному мне тут что-то надо?»_

_«Тридцать кораблей сбились в косяк и уплыли в неизвестном направлении. По радио сообщили о намерении жить «простой естественной жизнью на лоне природы». Боунз, где у тебя лоно?»_

_«Меня свергли. Скрываюсь в лимфатических узлах»._

_«Либеральная партия выдвинула идею перехода к термоядерным источникам энергии. Их лозунг: «Согреемся!» Центристы обвинили либералов в нарушении Директивы. Либералы обвинили центристов в ретроградстве. Примкнул к оппозиционной организации в поджелудочной»._

_«По-моему, они забывают, где находятся. По-моему, я сам забываю. Среда меняет нас. Вчера видел личность с жабрами – даже не вздрогнул. Модный вид спорта – охота на лейкоциты с гарпуном. Скотти! Когда заработает транспортатор?»_

_«Изобрел идеальный способ организации этого хаоса – флешмоб. Идея распространяется со скоростью денатурации белка (местная идиома). Кажется, я знаю, что делать»._

\- Нашшшее-е-ел! Вижу!! Спок, Скотти, я их вижу! 

Маккой навел наноскоп на изображение крохотного, как пылинка, пятнышка на веке, там, где кожа тоньше всего. Крохотное пятнышко при увеличении оказалось проступающей из-под эпидермиса цепочкой символов, а именно – букв английского алфавита, составленных из космических модулей и складывающихся в слова. 

\- Черт побери, Кирк! – прошептал Маккой. – Черт тебя побери. 

Слова эти были: _Bones, sweet Bones._

***

_«Не все хотят возвращаться»,_ \- читал Спок. – _«Точнее, почти никто. Им нравится наномир. Они твердят, что обрели жизнь, к которой стремились. По сути, у нас есть возможность провести уникальные наблюдения. Впервые от земной ветви отпочковалась – буквально на наших глазах – новая раса. Они быстро учатся, даже в своем временном масштабе, а по нашим меркам, так вообще мгновенно. По голо разошлась новость, что кто-то нашел способ использовать разность электрических потенциалов живых клеток, как источник энергии – больше никаких нарушений Директивы. Разве что с согласия Организма – возможности Хомо Новус позволяют деликатно вмешиваться в клеточные процессы, например, для коррекции здоровья или ограничения распространения вирусов. Земной организм они изучили досконально и больше не допустят ошибок. В конце концов, это в их же интересах, чтобы Организм жил как можно дольше. Да, ребята, Хомо Новус, конечно же, могут передаваться воздушно-капельным путем. Просто для информации»._

_«Маккой, возьми анализ крови под наноскоп - я вплыву в гипошприц. Скотти, поднимай меня, когда все будет готово»._

_«Ребята, как же я соскучился»._

_"P.S. Мне будет не хватать наномира"._

_"Р.P.S. Скотти, поднимай двоих"_

***

Над ним проплывали огромные, как горы, алые, омытые яростным свечением ламп наноскопа, эритроциты, напоминающие пылающие корабли. Кора опустила гарпун, захваченная зрелищем, ее жабры приоткрылись – верный признак эмоционального переживания. Момент казался подходящим. 

«Кощей, будь другом, отвернись», – подумал Кирк. – «У меня тут личное дело». 

Маккой отскочил от окуляра, как ошпаренный. Мозг – это крайне запутанное сочетание дендритов, аксонов, логики, любопытства, предрассудков и порывов - не нашел достойного и всеобъемлющего определения увиденному и ничтоже сумняшеся занялся рассылкой противоречивых команд. В результате, выбегая из медотсека со спрятанным в ладонях лицом, доктор налетел на Спока. 

Спок _чихнул_. Спок _шмыгнул носом_. Глаза Спока _слезились_.

Маккой медленно отнял ладони от лица. Мозг, немедленно сосредоточившийся на главном, заставил мимические мышцы точно и последовательно напрячься: по лицу доктора, стихийная, как горный обвал, расползлась чарующая, умиротворенная, райская улыбка.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Название отсылает нас к известному рассказу Генри Каттнера.


End file.
